Unmask
by FireRed21
Summary: Bella has always been told that she isn't beautiful and sadly she agrees. Can Edward prove her and everyone else wrong? A/H One shot.


**Unmask**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters or anything Twilight related.**

Bella's POV

"Can I have an Ice Coffee with milk?" He asked.

"S-Sure." I said nervously typing the item on the cash register. "T-That would be $3.45.

"Here you go." He said handing me a five and gave me his crooked smile making my heart melt into a puddle. I took it and quickly gave him his change.

"I'll be right back." I said and started working on his coffee. On my way, I almost tripped but I was able to catch myself before I fell making me turn red knowing he saw it. Curse my clumsiness.

Here I am, Bella Swan, 17 year old student at Forks High and the girl behind the glasses with my hair tied to the back working at Starbucks. I'm known to be picked on by the whole student body led by Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Ever since I came here, they always make me look bad since I moved to Fork. I don't know what I did to them but they have their reasons especially when they get the chance to humiliate me in front of Edward Cullen, the school's most beautiful guy on earth. I'm lucky that they don't know that I have a crush on him.

Could you blame me? Every girl in school dreams to be with Edward. Look at him; with his unusual bronze hair, thin and lanky muscular body and his amazing emerald green eyes. He looks like the Greek God Adonis that makes any girl drool over him.

I began working on his coffee as Edward stood at the counter waiting. One of the highlights of working here is that Edward _always_ comes here. At least he and his friends don't pick on me so that's good.

"H-Here's your coffee Edward." I said handing him his beverage.

"Thank you Bella." The way he said my name made me shiver. "Here's your tip." He said handing me a few bills and made his way to a table and pulled out his phone.

I heard the door opened and I felt myself feeling pale at seeing who it is.

"Well, look who it is, it's the Ugly Swan!" Lauren said as she and Jessica laughed along with their boyfriends Tyler Crowley and Mike Newton.

I just stood there trying my best to ignore the insults and said quietly "Can I get you guys anything?"

"Yeah how about a mocha with a side of your ugliness?" Mike laughed.

"Just look at her; who would ever want you?" Jessica cracked.

"I wouldn't date her if she was the last girl on earth." Tyler stated.

I couldn't hold the tears that threatened to come out as I took off my glasses leaving them on the table and ran to the bathroom in the back. I closed the door still hearing the laughter and started crying. Who am I kidding; they're right. No guy wants to date a girl with glasses not even Edward. He deserves to be with someone beautiful as the Lauren or Jessica. I'm better off being the outcast as I'm meant to be.

Edward's POV

It's a good thing Lauren and her friends didn't see me since they are too busy insulting Bella. Those two girls always tried to flirt with me almost making me wanna gag. I watched Bella cry as she took off to the bathroom in the back. The guys soon left continuing with their laughing. Why are they so mean to Bella? Why is everyone mean to Bella? What do they see in her? All I see is the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on since she came to Forks High. From her long brown hair tied to the back, heart shape face, pale skin and petite frame that makes her so fragile, she's an angel sent from above.

It hurts me to see Bella cry when others insult her beauty. What hurts more is that she doesn't think she's beautiful as well. How can she not see it? Clearly she doesn't know about the beauty that's inside her. I wanted to do something to show her how wrong everyone is about her but how? I looked around and saw on the bulletin board in the center was Bella's employee of the month photo. I got up picked it up and looked at her photo admiring her beauty. God she's beautiful. If only I could make her see the truth.

Then an idea hit me. I folded her photo and put it in my pocket. I pulled out a random flyer from the board and started writing down something. Once I was done, I came to the counter and placed the note on the cash register. I was about to head out when I saw her glasses on the counter. I always think the glasses made her look cute even if they hid those beautiful eyes. I smiled and picked it up placing it in my pocket. I went to the note, added something to it and placed it back and was soon out the door.

A few minutes later, I arrived at the Hair and Makeup Salon where I entered and saw my friends Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper talking.

"Hey guys." I said.

"How's it going Eddie?" Emmett smirked knowing that I hate being called by that name.

"I need all of your guys' help." I said.

"With what?" Jasper asked.

"Bella."

Alice started squealing. "Say no more we know exactly what you're talking about."

"We do?" Emmett asked.

"Yes we do." Rosalie said giving Emmett a smack in the back of his head.

"I-I know but I want to uh make sure everyone else does." Emmett said making Rosalie rolled her eyes.

I pulled out a Bella's photo and showed it to them. "Can you girls help show Bella how beautiful she is?"

"Anything that involves dressing someone up I'm in!" Alice said excitedly.

"Just tell us what to do." Jasper said.

I quickly explained to my friends my plan and they were definitely in on it. Soon Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I left the salon for Rosalie to wait for Bella when she gets here.

 **Meanwhile….**

Bella's POV

I returned to my counter after crying in the bathroom. My eyes were a bit red and puffy and I might still be sniffling. I may wear glasses but I can still see, just not as clear and I can the place empty. I guess Edward left after hearing Lauren and Jessica talking about me. I sighed and went back to my position at the cash register. I was about to grab my glasses from the counter only to see it gone. I looked around knowing that I put them there. Oh no don't tell me they took it. Just my luck. I kept searching for them until I found a note on the cash register. I was curious at it so I picked it up and read the note saying.

 **Go to the Hale's Hair and Makeup Salon right now.**

I just stare at the note. Is this some kind of prank Lauren and Jessica are pulling? I was planning on not going it when I read the next part of the note.

 **If you want your glasses I suggest you do it.**

Well at least I know where my glasses are and it doesn't sound like a prank since it was suggested. Good thing my shift is over. I changed out of my uniform and went out of the store heading to the hair salon. I have no idea why someone would want me to go there but I couldn't afford new glasses so this better be worth it.

I was now facing Hale's Hair and Makeup Salon looking a bit nervous at what's coming to me. I took a deep breath and stepped inside.

"Hello Bella."

I turned to see a blonde girl coming to me who I recognized as Rosalie Hale. Of course her mother owns the place and she works part time here.

"So glad you're here." She smiled.

"Um sorry it's just that I was told to come here and..." I said nervously until Rosalie cut me off.

"Yes I was told you would be coming." Rosalie said. "Come let's get you started." She grabbed my hand and made me sit down leaving me confused. Okay so maybe this isn't some prank. At least I hope not.

"Let's see here," Rosalie looked at me with concentration. "Let's untie your hair here."

She untied the knot holding my hair until it fell to my shoulder.

"Perfect!" Rosalie said beaming. "Alright on to the makeup." Oh no, I never been a fan of makeup especially when someone does it for me, by that I mean going overboard.

Rosalie came back with case full of makeup making my stomach feel uneasy. She spent like an hour doing washing my hair with shampoo and condition. After she dried it, she started using a curling iron and did her work on my hair. After that, she was doing my eyelashes and adding blushes. Doing those times felt like torture when she plucked my eyebrows. They hurt like hell.

"And voila!"

Rosalie spun me around for me to face the mirror and I gasped at the sight of it. I looked nothing like the clumsy girl who wore glasses. I look pretty I guess.

"You look beautiful Bella." Rosalie said. "You have to admit that you are."

"T-Thanks." I said shyly. "Um how much do I owe you?"

"Oh don't worry about that, trust me." Rosalie smiled. I was about to protest until a booming voice came.

"Are you done with her yet Rose?"

I turned to see a guy with huge muscles making him intimidating but has the looks of child making him a giant teddy bear. I remember him as Emmett, Rosalie's boyfriend.

"She's ready." Rosalie said. I looked at them in confusion as Rosalie said "Emmett's gonna take you to your next destination."

"Where?"

"Allow me to take the beautiful Bella to her next place." Emmett said holding out his hand. I nervously took it and he led out the door.

"Good luck Bella." Rosalie said. Good luck? Good luck with what?

Emmett assisted me into his Jeep as he drove me to – oh double no. Remember when I said that I'm not a fan of makeup. Scratch that, dresses makes it hard for me. We are now parked at a boutique dress shop and I felt uneasy about this.

"Um Emmett, why did you drive me here?" I asked.

"Well according to someone who sent you that note, I was told to drive you here." Emmett explained.

"Who?"

"Sorry but I get my ass kicked if I tell you." Emmett smirked.

Emmett walked me to the front of the store and motioned me to go inside by myself. I walked in for just two steps when suddenly I heard a squeal and was attacked by someone smaller than me. I looked down and saw that it was Alice Brandon hugging me.

"So happy you finally came." Alice said when she let go of me and bounced with excitement.

"Let me guess, you were told I was coming?" I asked.

"Yep!" Alice said. "Now come on, I got this awesome dress that you definitely love."

Next thing I knew was that I was dragged by the pixie and into the dressing room. Where she gets her strengths, I don't know.

"Here," Alice threw me a long thin package. "Try it on." And she left just like that.

I sighed and unzip the package letting the wraps fall as my eye widened at the dress I'm holding. According to the name on the package, it was blue strapless dress by La Fumme. She's not really expecting me to wear this does she?

"You better be wearing that dress." Alice called making me jump.

I reluctantly put on the dress and to my surprise, it fits. How does she know about my size? What is she a psychic?

"Alright Bella get out here so I can see how you look."

I slowly stepped out of the dressing room looking nervous as Alice starting squealing.

"Oh Bella, you look beautiful." Alice said happily. "He's gonna love it."

"He?"

"You'll see." Alice said winking at me.

I heard the door open and a voice saying "I'm here to escort Miss Swan."

Alice and I turn to see a blonde guy who must be Rosalie's twin brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper.

"She's all yours Jasper." Alice said as Jasper walked up to me and held out my hand to take which I did.

"Good luck!" Okay what is it with the good luck? What is going on here?

Jasper led out to Alice's Porsche and started driving as we got in. Soon we are at what appears to be a flower shop. I read the sign that says Cullen Eclipse. Cullen? This is where Edward's mom works. Wait does this mean that – no this can't be. The one behind all this couldn't possibly from _him._

"My lady," Jasper said who was at my side of the door offering his hand. I took and he led me to the door where he stopped. "Enjoy your evening Miss Swan." He said in his Texas accent giving me a quick bow and left.

I took a deep breath and once I was calm, I slowly opened the door and slowly walked inside where I gasped at the sight of what I saw inside. Apart from the beautiful flowers, there were white lights streamed over it as well as the ceiling where they hang. I slowly looked around walked to a big open in the center of the store. I kept looking at the scenery when suddenly

"Hello Bella."

I jumped as I turned to see him standing there with his famous crooked smile wearing a white striped collared shirt, with a dark cyan tee making him more handsome then ever was. I must be dreaming.

Edward's POV

 **(A/N: Play Flightless Bird American Mouth)**

The minute she stepped inside my mother's flower shop, let's just say that she took my breath away. There she is wearing a blue strapless dress picked by Alice and her face shows true beauty thanks to Rosalie. I was right; she is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen and she doesn't know it.

"Hello Bella." I said. She jumped and turned to see me looking quite shock.

"W-What's all this Edward?" Bella asked nervously as I slowly walked up to her.

"It's my kind of way to ask you out on a date and here you are." I smiled.

"W-Why me?" Bella asked turning red.

"Because you are the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on since the first day you came here. Though you are clumsy I think it's cute." I said stroking her cheek as I stare into her beautiful brown eyes.

Bella let out a small gasp at my words. "Y-You're just saying that because of what Lauren and others said to me." She said looking down.

I placed my fingers under her chin and lifted her face to face me. "They are wrong Isabella." I said. "They don't understand where true beauty lies. You are a beautiful girl inside and out. You just haven't had a chance to unmask the beauty within you. If I don't think you're beautiful," I pull out her glasses from my pocket and placed it on her with a smile. "Then why am I talking to right now and everyday when I see you at Starbucks?"

I saw tears streaming down Bella's face. I wiped them off my thumb as she said "Edward, I'm in love with you ever since I saw you at school and I always dreamt to be with you –" I cut her off as I placed my lips on her. I felt electricity slowly spreading from her warm plump lips as I felt like I was floating into the air, happily.

We pulled apart and I saw Bella blush as she whimpered. I pulled out the remote and pressed play where Clair De Lune was played.

"May I have this dance?" I asked as I placed the remote back in my pocket and held out my hand.

"I can't dance." Bella said shyly.

"Just follow my lead." I said and she took my hand as I place my other hand on her waist and her other hand on my shoulder.

Soon we were slow dancing to the song and Bella did not even trip and fall. Bella has never taken her eyes off me since the beginning. As I gave her a twirl, I saw out the window watching us were Lauren, Jessica, Mike and Tyler. I fought the urge to laugh at their expression. Tyler and Mike had their mouths hanging open looking completely speechless at Bella. Jessica and Lauren looked like they wanted to punch something. I gave them a smirk before Bella faced me again when I placed my lips on hers again enjoying a wondrous night.

 **Hope you like this awesome short story! Please review.**


End file.
